


Guardians of Fire

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Het Relationship, Daddy Issues, Dragons, F/M, Falling In Love, Fire, Friends to Lovers, Headcanon, Headcanon Accepted, Love, Love at First Sight, Personal Canon, Personal Favorite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pheonix and Hanzo Shimada are thrown together by the universe. They must work together to find Phoenix's missing employer, Hanzo's original target, only to find bigger events in play. Time is of the essence to stop Talon's top agent Widowmaker from killing someone from Hanzo's  past. Chaos insues. Will they succeed? Or succumb to darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, the character Pheonix is a personal character that I created within the realm of Overwatch. Her lore that I also created will be presented as the story progresses. Hope you enjoy my personal character that I created. My muse and fellow Overwatch addict, Katie, rereads and edits my work. So there could be a few days to a couple of weeks in between posts. But, the story WILL progress.

Hanzo Shimada hadn’t expected to ever return to Seattle, Washington. He had only been to the city on one other occasion. He was with his father, many years ago, inspecting the merchandise on a Japanese cargo ship. He remembered the ship didn’t belong to his family, it was on loan to them. And they were to be extra careful with it. Hanzo sat in the far back corner of a small coffee house, drinking the bitter American earl grey tea with some creamer. He disliked the taste of the swill, but, he couldn’t get the tea of his homeland. He would simply make due with what he could. Reading the small tablet provided by the waitress of the news; he read about the ex Overwatch mercenaries attacking a museum. The Omnic Prime Minister assassinated, making him chuckle. He hated those things. Their existence artificial. He would have gladly put an arrow into that metal creature.  
He sighed, placing the tablet down on the table to take another sip of the tea. He perked up hearing the chime of the SG device he had purchased to continue the only work he knew; assassination. Taking the glasses out of his pocket, he put the metal frames on, making it look at though he was wearing glasses. To him, a layout of the internet which surprisingly still existed, renamed, but existed. A private message came through via an unknown server. The holographic interface was always easy to Hanzo, he opened it to see an Omnics picture. ‘Yes!’ He thought to himself. He always wanted to take one down. Now, he had an opportunity. He acquired the information on the Omnic, who it was, it’s address, it’s work address. Evidently, this Omnic was a doctor. A doctor who failed at a surgery of an old man. The failure ended with the old man dead on the operating table. Hanzo felt his anger brewing deep in his chest. ‘Control the dragon within you.’ His father would always remind him. Hanzo ripped off the metal frames, stuffing them back inside his side pack, grabbing a five dollar bill, leaving on top of the table as he left. He bowed slightly to the waitress as he went out the front door.  
Rain pecked at his clothes, nearly drenching him as he walked two blocks back to his shabby hotel room. Taking off the Americanized clothes, feeling particularly disgusted with the design and the amount of water it had soaked up. He gathered his equipment shortly after changing into his preferred clothing when he was on an assassination mission. His bow that has been with his family for generations, propped up against the queen bed. He galleried his quiver, shouldering it. Drawing his bow over his chest, making sure it was in place. Approaching the door, he stopped. Looked into the full length mirror, he looked at himself. His greying black hair in a tight pony tail. His clan markings all over his clothes. His dragon tattoo glowing in the light. He was as ready as he would ever be.

Not once during any of his assassinations did he use a vehicle to approach or leave his target. He went always on foot. Honorable. Opening his window, he looked outside to check the visibility. Fog was set in, still raining, and the sun was beginning to set. He debated for a few seconds on whether or not he should leave now. The Omnic wasn’t going to be at the Seattle University for another three hours. He had more than enough time to get there. Shrugging, he crawled out of his hotel room window. Climbing the walls of his hotel, he jumped onto the neighboring building; climbing higher and higher. He was only three blocks away. With good enough visibility, he could easily kill the Omnic. Resting on top of the building across from the Space Needle, Seattle’s treasured monument; Hanzo saw the growing crowd of people lined up to hear this Omnic speak. Security setting up to make sure their precious VIP stayed alive. The Omnic wouldn’t be for too long. Hanzo began testing his bow. Unlatching it from himself, he narrowed his eyes, aiming at a small trashcan. Mimicking unleashing an arrow, he knew he it his target. There near the stage he saw her, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and his jaw nearly dropped. He knew she was the head of security from the way she was barking out orders. Her dark red hair was pulled back into a bun and her form, the control she had over her movements, intoxicated him even though he couldn't see her to her full effect at this distance, naturally. Shrugging it away as a passing obsession he decided to use his sight enhancers for just a moment, surely their glow wouldn't signal any snipers at this distance without the presence of his mark. When zoomed he could see her face fully realized: her purple eyes were fierce, facial features American, her small nose and full lips, lips he found himself wanting to kiss, her skin was pale, with small freckles, the laugh wrinkles her face made when she smiled, her smile was genuine as one of her subordinates cracked a joke. He found himself smiling before he awoke himself from this dream, growling to himself. But he continued to watched her every movement to no end, as if she was his target instead of the Omnic. Hanzo couldn’t help himself, he was in awe of her karmic aura. It was strikingly pure bright and florescent, like the first light of day. Hanzo sighed settling back behind a wall, letting the cold rain pour down on him. He must wash this woman out of his mind before he loses his mark. His heart beat once again steadied as he began his wait for his target.  
Hanzo watched the security detail escort the Omnic towards a small podium. This machine was a monk of the Iris. The robes were a dead give away that the omnic was a member of that sect attempting foolishly to spread a false peace between humans and robots. Hearing the feedback from the microphone, Hanzo prepped his bow. Drawing an arrow from his quiver. Pulling back the bow string, he waited, letting the Omnic begin his speech. Debating where to hit the monk a few minutes passed before Hanzo decided the chest would be the best place. Standard placement for a central processing chip for an omnic. Activating the small laser site on the aim radical; Hanzo scoped the Omnic out. Aiming slightly up to counter wind drag and adjust for distance, he unleashed the arrow. From the corner of his eye, he saw the beautiful head of security step into action. She rushed toward the left side stage, her black leather jacket flapping behind her as she ran. Pushing the monk to the side and taking the impact of his shot directly in the chest. Horror, like ice water in his veins filled him as he saw her body gasp back. He watched her fighting back the pain, distorting her face before her body fell, limp and lifeless.

“No!” Hanzo shouted, throwing his bow down. Hearing the clatter it created on the rooftop. He felt numb. Looking over the building again, he didn’t even want to kill his intended target as he heard the omnic cry out.

“Phoenix!” The omnic cried out clear as day through the massive speakers on either side of the stage as the other security officers rushed it off stage, the omnic tried to break free only for two other officers to hold him back. Hanzo gasped as he saw Phoenix’s body burst into purple flame, slowly getting to her feet. Indigo fire surrounded her legs, her body and arms coated with purple flames; burning away her leather jacket and pants to reveal a black jumper underneath. Her hair exploded into flames, twisting and turning with the wind. She was reborn like the literal Phoenix of old. Her eyes mixed with flames, her face full of rage, she looked down at the arrow stuck in her chest; even at a distance, Hanzo heard her growl. It didn’t sound human. Phoenix screamed and tensed her body making the flames grow brighter and larger. Hanzo stared in wonder as he watched the arrow catch fire, the metal tips melting, absorbing into her jumpsuit.  
Hanzo felt her enraged gaze upon him. Backing away from the edge of the building, he picked up his bow, hoping to dodge her line of sight. Remembering his path, he jumped down from the other side of the building, his enhanced boots taking in most of the shock from his fall. Behind him he heard her roar as she teleported in flames through the building fire alarms sounding in her wake. He couldn’t believe this fire creature was able to perform such a feat. Waves of people screamed past him and away trying to get out of the monster woman's path. Desperate to put space between himself and the charging inferno, he glanced back launching an arrow at her. He grunted in shock, not believing his eyes. She had caught his arrow! Point blank! She caught it, increasing the heat of her fire making the arrow burn before baring her teeth again to pursue him. He still couldn’t believe the rain did nothing to her. It didn’t stop her, it didn’t slow her down. Steam could surrounded her leaving a trail behind her easy to follow. Hanzo pushed past people, firing off more shots at her but she only dodged them or caught them at this point they could only be a distraction. Hanzo pushed past his hotel, heading down the alley, climbing up the wall. Phoenix roared, firing off four circular flame balls. Two missed, the other two pinned him to the wall, melting his silk kimono to the wall. He was pinned, there was nowhere to go. Three major points: left leg balance enhancers were grafted to the wall as was his quiver strap on his right side the leather was expertly singed into the brick. Phoenix impressed him with her marksman skills. She managed to pin him to the wall, and not hurt him in the process. Hanzo nearly panicked as she approached, trying to loosen himself. His arms were free, but he knew if he tried to pry the melted leather he would only hurt himself, it was designed to hold fast to his form. He let the inevitable happen. Phoenix bared her teeth again, he could feel her heat. He wouldn’t take his eyes off her. Her expression changed from rage to confusion. The fire began dwindling away, leaving her hair in a curly mass, body heaving. The beauty had returned to him, he almost smiled. He did indeed feel safer that she had partly calmed down, though that might have been a mistake.  
Phoenix heard his sigh of relief, awakening her ire yet again. She glared him, purple smoke streaming from her eyes. Hanzo again, pressed back against the wall, not wanting to bring out her rage once more. The woman slammed her fist against the wall, he heard the brick crumble away she pulled back her hand.  
‘Damn, she is powerful.’ Hanzo thought to himself even before what he saw next. Following the movement of her arm, he watched in amazement as the opalescence of an already forming bruise disappeared from her porcelain skin. That strike should have broken several bones but instead the wound was gone in nearly an instant.

“What are you?” He whispered almost to himself.

“A very angry woman. You tried to kill Xen, you know, the omnic. He did nothing to you,” she took a moment to look him up and down assessing him, he knew, “I know a contract killer when I see one, you’re an assassin. Why?” Hanzo knew Phoenix held all the cards so keeping quiet was not an option.

“I was contacted via my old network, we communicate on old media sites. They send me pictures as though they were advertisements, then they send me a full dossier when I accept a target. Sometimes I take the contract, sometimes I don’t.”

Phoenix snorted in disgust as she retreated back from the wall that Hanzo's clothes were melted onto. He fidgeted trying to make himself comfortable. Phoenix began pacing back and forth, chewing on the fire proof leather glove of her jumpsuit. Not once did her violacious eyes look away from him. 


	2. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira aka Pheonix makes a choice about Hanzo joining her team to locate Xen, her omnic monk employer who has been kidnapped by Talon. She and Hanzo begin their new relationship a bit quick to Hanzos liking. Will the reach Xen in time before Talon smuggles him out of the country?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my Muse and editor Katie!!! And thank you to everyone who left kudos and comments! Much appreciated. 
> 
> <3

Chapter 2

Aiden couldn’t help himself, he hated waiting on his commanding officer. She needed to make a decision and she needs to make it now.  
“Ma’am! We are losing precious time. Talon is taking Xen to the local airport. They’re going to transport him out of the country to who the fuck knows where. What do we do with him?” Aiden pointed his gun at a snarling Hanzo. Moira swift her hand lightly, making the flame balls catch fire again only to retreat back to her hand. The three balls lit, cycling around her hand. She smiled, letting them settle along her belt. Hanzo let himself down from the cement wall, checking over his clothes. He couldn’t believe that she didn’t hurt him.  
“He’s coming with me. Four eyes are better than two. If he does anything. I’ll kill him myself.” Hanzo felt his blood chill, he felt almost proud. He disliked the omnic in general, but, he had no reason to assassinate his target other than the money. He wasn’t lacking in funds. Quite the opposite in fact.  
“Get him new clothes. Clothes that won’t draw attention.” Hanzo watched as Moira pointed to his torso. He wore these traditional kimono for a reason. They gave him full access to his bow arm. Allowing him to pull back for a perfect striking arrow. Hanzo felt as though the two were making fun of him. He crossed his arms over his chest, half pouting and brooding silently.  
“Come on, the guys have the bus all lined up across the street.” Aiden motioned for them to follow, they all ran across the street, luckily, nobody dared honk their horns. But, Aiden was wielding an assault rifle.  
Hanzo entered the white bus to see an arrangement of high tech devices and goodies. A beautiful arsenal of weapons nearly made him drool. Two armed men stopped him, but they immediately shifted their tone when they heard the commanding officer bark orders to stand down. Hanzo saw the fire in her eyes building, the smoke they emitted when she was getting angry.  
“You got it Commander. No need to get upset. He was an unknown.” Quentin said, making hand signals towards Aiden.  
“You didn’t give them a heads up?” Moira smacked Aiden upside the head, quieting the entire bus and making Hanzo smile. That was the first genuine smile he had in quite a long time. Since before his brother… Hanzo shook his head, he couldn’t think about Genji. Not right now.  
Moira was filled in on where Talon was keeping Xen, their payload. She came up with a plan, to flank Talons main two operatives. Reaper and Widowmaker. Those two would be the challenge, Moira and Hanzo would have to fight them. The protection detail was too small and nobody else had enough experience to take on those two challenging operatives. Her small command gave their farewells and good luck mainly to Moira, a few surprised Hanzo with the same courtesy. He bowed his head in return to their gestures. Before he had even noticed it the white bus had arrived at a long warehouse which from the outside looked trashed but once inside the metal facade a precon building was housed inside. The entrance was flanked by guards but they were waved through. Moria didn't even give them a look as she pushed past towards the inner door opening to a magnificent sight. If the bus was exciting this arsenal was even more so. So many types of weapons lay around Hanzo could scarcely know where to begin looking. Several men, though these with wearing white coats, buzzed around Moria before she squeezed past them. Moira moved around her men, heading towards a singular metal tube hanging on the wall. She first picked up a small metal half crescent tube and he couldn't tell what it was before she winked at him. Still in her hand, she flung it forward, activating the bow. The snapping of the string nearly startled Hanzo, but he didn’t show it. Moira handed him the now decent sized bow.

“One of my men favored the bow, in his off hours he would set up a target range and practice. Where we are going is heavy with civilians. Very public. You can use his bow, which I have no doubt you will have no problem with. Your bow is not discrete enough for this mission,” she said motioning to the weapon secured on the side panel the van, “my men retrieved it from the roof where you were ensconced. Upon the completion of this mission be it successful or a failure, you will be given back your bow. Now, we only have an a small selection of different arrows. Recon, scatter, explosive tipped…” Before she finished pointing out all the different arrows, she saw him grab the recon and scatter arrows.  
“Very well. Follow me.” She smiled, leading him through the back the small building into the vehicle deployment area. There he found himself in awe as she hopped onto a classic 2017 black Mitsubishi Dual stroke exhaust and another sitting right beside it. She handed out a helmet to him, he was still looking at the motorcycles. Moira slapped the helmet, snapping him back to reality. He sneered at her, only for her to return a sneer back.  
“You either get your own bike or you’re riding bitch.” Moira gave him a look that nearly made him laugh. He walked over to the other bike after grabbing the helmet she offered. They were off to go fight Talon, a foe challenging foe for the both of them. Neither one truly wanting this fight.  
Moira was first to reach Sea-Tac International Airport, Hanzo close behind. They parked their bikes in what looked like an abandoned parking lot a couple of blocks from the airport. Moira shut off her bike and hopped off twirling the key around her index finger. “Looks like I didn't leave you behind by too much,” she said smirking at Hanzo as he stowed his helmet. “These old bikes have may be classics but they've got a few surprises left,” Hitting the bike lock, she activated a reactive camouflage on the bike. Hanzo quickly followed her lead, he smiled to himself as he saw the bike almost disappear before his eyes.

“Nano mirrors at their best.” Moira laughed as she jogged towards the entrance of the parking lot teasing haste out of the older archer she left behind. It wasn't until they broke out from under the cover of the garage that she allowed her gait to slow finally stopping at the last min. Hanzo crept his way behind her sensing her attempt at stealth. Moira shuffled behind a pillar, she looked at Hanzo intensely for a moment before speaking.

“We've got to remain undetected or they might move their operation to another airport so you might have to do a few things that you won’t enjoy. You know to keep Talon and civies from noticing you.” She nearly whispered. Hanzo saw her lick her parched lips, the glimmer made his urge to kiss her even stronger. He looked away immediately. Such thoughts, vile thoughts ran through his brain and he could not even look at the woman causing them. He barely knew this woman and yet he could not stop himself from thinking about pushing her up against the concrete wall and devouring her mouth, kissing her neck. He longed to feel her form pressed against his while he took his time savoring her taste. He mused to himself thinking her flavor has to be similar to how she smelled, essence of jasmine, spicy cinnamon and only the slightest hint of spearmint. He loved it and took joy when she stepped into the wind and it carried her to him.  
“Hmph, I will do what I must.” he said towards the airport pushing his inappropriate thoughts into the back of his mind after all this is a mission. Phoenix gave him wicked making him a little uneasy.  
“Well might as get this out of the way then.” She walked up to him, wrapping her hands into his hair and planted her lips on top of his. Her taste was exactly how he imagined. Exotic and blissful. The vanilla more apparent than ever. He froze at first before wrapping his arms around her body. He pulled her in tight, exploring her mouth more. Flicking his tongue against her lips, feeling her open her mouth to him. He dug into her mouth. It had been too long since he had intimate contact. Hanzo moved ha hand down to her buttocks, gripping a toned cheek. Phoenix pulled away from him, both shocked by Hanzo returning the kiss and a few of own actions.  
“Well, you’re not bad at intimacy. Good, we’re posing as lovers. Come on!” She grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the parking lot entrance and towards Sea-Tac International Airport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's taken a while for me to update... Life happened. No need for details but I will say it was a death in the family. An immediate family member. My family and myself are okay. Still shaken though. But, we're getting through it. Slowly. Plus before that I was addicted to Overwatch. Literally almost none stop... Besides having a job.

**Author's Note:**

> If you did enjoy this story, please leave some kudos and perhaps if you're feeling brave, leave a comment! I only ask you be respectful. If you feel the need to leave constructive criticism, that is fine. Just do so respectfully.


End file.
